Brad Garret
Brad Garret is an American comedian, actor and voice actor, he voiced Greasepit in Biker Mice from Mars. In other works he is known as Robert Barone in Everybody Loves Raymond. Filmography Television * Norm Crosby's The Comedy Shop (TV series) (1980) (Guest Comedian) * The Transformers (1986–1987) (voice of Tryptico]) * Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n Wrestling (1985–1987) (voice of Hulk Hogan) * First Impressions (1988) (canceled after 8 episodes) * Where's Waldo? (1991–1992) (voice of Wizard Whitebeard) * Roseanne (1991) (as Doug) * Eek! The Cat (1992–1997) (voice) * Goof Troop (1992–1993) (guest voice) * Mighty Max (1993) (voice of Spike) * Batman: The Animated Series (1993) (voice of Goliath) * Biker Mice from Mars (1993–1996) (voice of Grease Pit) * Bonkers (1993–1994) (voice of Louie the Louse) * 2 Stupid Dogs (1993–1995) (voice of Big Dog) * Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) (voice) * Seinfeld (1993 and 1996) (as a Kramer tryout uncredited; as Tony, the insane mechanic) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1994) (as John 'Fingers' O'Neill) * Tales from the Crypt (1996) (voice of Drinky Pig) * Bump in the Night (animated series) (voice of Big Mike) * The Pursuit of Happiness (1995) (canceled after 13 episodes) * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (1996) (voice of Fatso, until the end of season 2) * Earthworm Jim (1996) (voice of the Lord of Nightmares) * The Tick (1996) (voice) * Timon & Pumbaa (1996) (voice of Boss Beaver) * Project G.e.e.K.e.R. (1996–1997) (voice of Noah) * Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series (1996–1997) (voice of Grin) * Everybody Loves Raymond (1996–2005) (as Robert Barone) * The King of Queens (1998) (guest-starred as Robert Barone) * Nightmare Ned (1997) (canceled after 12 episodes) (voice) * Don King: Only in America (1997) * Bear in the Big Blue House (1997) (voice of Small Possum) * Toonsylvania (1998) (voice of Phil) * The Batman/Superman Movie (1998) (voice) * Superman: The Animated Series and Justice League (voice of Lobo) * Mickey Mouse Works (1999–2000) (voice) * Hooves of Fire (1999) (voice in U.S. version) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000–2001) (voice of Torque) * Club Land (2001) * Disney's House of Mouse (2001–2004) (voice) * Gleason (2002) * Legend of the Lost Tribe (2002) (voice in U.S. version) * Ozzy & Drix (2002) (voice of Ernst Strepfinger) * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) (voice of Commander) * 'Til Death (2006–2010) (as Eddie Stark) * Comics Unleashed (2007) (himself) * Monk (2008) (as Honest Jake) * Cheech and Chong: Roasted (2008) (host) * Special Agent Oso (2010) (as Professor Buffo) * Glory Daze (2010) (as Father of Joel Harrington) * I Kid with Brad Garrett (2011) (himself) * How to Live with Your Parents (for the Rest of Your Life) (2013) (as Max Green) * The Crazy Ones (2013) (as Gordon Lewis) * Writers Guild of America Awards 2013 (2014) (as Host) Film * Jetsons: The Movie (1990) * Porco Rosso (1992) * Casper (1995) * A Delicatessen Story (1996) * Spy Hard (1996) * George B. (1997) * Suicide Kings (1997) * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) * Postal Worker (1998) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Hercules: Zero to Hero (1999) * Sweet and Lowdown (1999) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * Façade (2000) * Stuart Little 2 (2002) * Gleason (2002) * The Country Bears (2002) * Bleacher Bums (2002) * Finding Nemo (2003) * The Trailer (2003) * Garfield (2004) * The Amateurs (2005) * The Pacifier (2005) * Tarzan II (2005) * Asterix and the Vikings (2006) * Night at the Museum (2006) * Music and Lyrics (2007) * Underdog (2007) * Ratatouille (2007) * Christmas Is Here Again (2007) * Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs and a Baby (2008) * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) * Tangled (2010) * Hoodwinked 2: Hood vs. Evil (2011) * Not Fade Away (2012) * The Incredible Burt Wonderstone (2013) * Planes (2013) * 22 Jump Street (2014) * Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (2015) Video games * Storybook Weaver (1994) * Fallout (1997) * Sacrifice (2000) * Storybook Weaver Deluxe (2004) Externa links *Brad Garret at The Inernet Movie Database *Brad Garret at Wikipedia Category:Voice actors